Team extreme clones
by jazz1991
Summary: when Matt, Jeff and Lita were younger 2000/2001 time. vince had some scientists go around and take the DNA from all of his superstars so that they could freeze it and one day clone them so the wwe would always have a young team extreme to entertain them. Matt and Jeff have now returned to the wwe in 2012 to reform the hardy boyz and go against their younger selves. What happens?


Ok this is just a crazy idea that I got one night. Its based on the idea that when Matt, Jeff and Lita were younger say 2000/2001 time. vince had some scientists go around and take the DNA from all of his superstars so that they could freeze it and one day clone them so the wwe would always have a young team extreme to entertain them. Matt and Jeff have now returned to the wwe in 2012 to reform the hardy boyz. What happens when they are put against their younger cloned selves?.

"Man this sucks" Matt grumbled as he laced up his boots.

"Matt come on its cool! Haven't you at some point in life wanted to fight yourself?. Well now's the chance" Jeff said pulling on his arm bands.

"Your strange Jeff" matt stated walking past his brother and heading for the door.

"I always have been" Jeff shrugged as he joined his brother. Together they walked over to the curtain and waited for their music to start. The crowed went mad when the music started and matt and Jeff took that as their cue to go on. Jeff performing his dance and matt just posing. Once in the ring the two waited patiently as their music stopped and then started again displaying a younger video of themselves as the clones walked down to the ring. The young Jeff dancing and slapping hands with the fans.

The older and matt and Jeff studied the two younger hardy's.

(I'm going to do this slightly different so that you don't get confused with who is speaking.)

Older Jeff- wow man! Check my hair out! It did look awesome blue!. Shame I can't have it that colour anymore ay matt?.

Older Matt-...

Older Jeff- matt? Did you hear what I said?

Older Matt- ...

Older Jeff- MATT! Stop checking out their Lita!. That's bad man! She's years younger then us. Your to old now! I thought you was over her?!.

Older Matt- (still watching the interaction of the clone team extreme.

Clone Jeff and lita display weird glances at eachother.)

Older matt- what the fuck was that?!.

Older Jeff- battle tacktic focus man.

Older matt- you swore to me nothing was going on between you two.

Older jeff- matt! That was years ago. Get over it.

Older matt- hey! Young matt! Jeff is so checking MY... I MEAN OUR,... NO WAIT I MEAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT!.

Young matt- which one? (looks between the two Jeff's confused).

Older matt- (shrugs) both of them have at somepoint. Let's get em!.

Older and young Jeff- crap.

And so the match begun both matt's vs both Jeff's. It was an equal match both teams giving great moves and receiving moves. After a perfect swanton from the younger Jeff onto the older Matt and a twist of fate from the older Jeff to the younger Matt. The Jeff's were the winners.

After the match the group headed backstage to be met by a young Lita who was pissed off. Come on Jeff's let's go to get you checked over by the medics. The matt's are being dicks (she says as they leave).

Young matt- what a slut. I hate her.

Older matt- trust me kid, you can keep saying that... But you will always love her. I know.

Meanwhile with the Jeff's...

Older Jeff- sooo cool hair.

Young Jeff- thanks. Shame I can't say the same. What's with the boring colour?.

Older Jeff- kid there comes a point when your gonna start going gray and you can't have all these odd colours anymore. So make the most of them!.

Young Jeff- gottcha. Any other advice?

Older jeff- hmmm... Nope I can't say. Spoilers and all that.

Young Jeff- please tell me that I don't become this boring..

Older Jeff- well I would tell you not to do a few things. But me back at your age wouldn't of listened so there's no point.

Young Jeff- meh fair enough. Let's go and jump of something and do really cool stunts!.

Older Jeff- well... Maybe we could do a few but only a few. And not too dangerous.

Young Jeff- I can't believe I'm gonna be this boring!.

Older Jeff- could be worse!.

Young Jeff- true.

Awhile later the group of four are sitting in the locker room together talking, when Young lita walks into the locker room where the matt's and Jeff's are talking.

Lita- so uurhh... Where's the older me? Team extreme forever right guys?!

Young matt and Jeff nod to her in answer before they both look at older matt and Jeff waiting for an answer.

Older Jeff- I need to go guys! Toilet emergency! (trys to run off).

Young Jeff- oh man! Oldness brings me a weak bladder?.

Older matt- NO it does not! Jeff sit down! (pulls Jeff into a chair).

Older Jeff- dam. Are you guys sitting comfortably?.

Young team extreme all nod their heads.

older Jeff- good because we are all going be here for awhile.

Hours later...

Young Jeff is staring sadly at his hands.

Young Lita- (is looking doubtful and embarrassed).

Young matt- (is looking pissed off).

Older Jeff- ( is asleep bored of hearing this story millions of times over the years).

Older matt-( is looking angry at young lita.)

Young matt- I can't believe you Amy! With edge!

Young lita- I'm sorry! It hasn't evan happened yet. Maybe you can stop being such an arsehole before then. Then I won't cheat.

Older Jeff- (wakes up due to the shouting)- so you told them all the good bits?.

Young Jeff- sniff- I can't believe that you... I mean I...why? -sniffle-.

Young lita- Jeff... (Trys to reach for his hand but he pulls it away before storming out. Lita takes one last look at everyone and then quickly runs out the door after him).

Older matt- (sits with a confused expression).

Young matt- great I've upset her. I should go after her. (Starts to get up).

older matt thinking- (man, this almost feels like dejefo. Only I swear last time I was young matt. I never got to go after them because...)

Older Jeff- (stands up stopping young matt).- let her go and cool of man. She's upset. Just give her some time.

Young matt- but what about Jeff?.

older Jeff- he will be fine too.

older matt feels like he knows what's going to be said next.

Young matt- Ok (sits back down)

Older Jeff- (sighs in relief he had been feeling a sence of dejefo ever since this convo started. although he felt as if he once played the younger Jeff's roll. therefor he knew exactly what the young Jeff was up to. And now he knew why matt never followed and found him with Lita. Because an old wise Jeff once stopped him).

Jeff and Lita's affair was a secret that would always be kept well hidden and protected by the Jeff's of past, present and future.

The end!

So old Matt and Jeff had dejevo but experienced it as their younger selves?. Does this mean that they were all clones? How long had the cycle been going on for? Dum dum dum!

What did you think? Review please! :D


End file.
